Dr Reid Oliver's Version
by WithLoveOresteia
Summary: Part 1 of the LuRe  Luke Snyder/Reid Oliver  story, from Reid's point of view. As the World Turns.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After attempting and attempting to write Reid's version of the story, I'm taking a break and starting anew. My creative side is going wild with some Luke/Reid AU, and yet following a story that's already written is...well, hard. I might continue this. I might not. But I'll post it anyway.

*I do not own these characters, this plot, or anything you recognize.*

* * *

Reid Oliver hated Luke Snyder.

What was once mild annoyance over the relentless phone calls was now hatred. He hated the man's voice the minute the phone call connected. Luke Snyder was cocky, self-assuming and whiney. Of course he would be rich, too.

He glanced around the Grimaldi jet in disbelief. Leather seats were clustered in groups of four, a table between each group. A twenty-four hour on-call flight attendant sat in the corner of the plane, flipping through a magazine. Sensing his glance, she looked up, a small smile on her face. Reid glared in return, but the smile didn't falter.

_Service with a smile. How cliche._

He roughly opened his laptop, clicking on Noah Mayer's file. His teeth clenched as he read through it. No-light perception blindness due to an accident involving fireworks, which had blown up in his face. He scoffed. _Even the boyfriend is an idiot._

It was an open and shut case. He could do the surgery tonight and be on a plane no later than tomorrow night. Twenty-four hours and the blackmailing would cease.

Reid pinched his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Blackmail. What did Luke Snyder know? Was it the fellowship he had won? That was a rumour started by sore losers. He had deserved that fellowship. He had rightfully earned it. If that's all Snyder had, he could hop on a plane within the hour of arrival.

But what if he knew about the professor Reid slept with to get onto the winning research team? Even with all his money, Luke Snyder couldn't have evidence - Reid knew there was none - but that money could backup the rumour and ruin his career.

"Are you okay, sir?"

He glanced up at the flight attendant standing over him, realizing he was still pinching his nose. Releasing it, he stared at her blankly.

"No. I'm not. I'm being kidnapped and sent to Oak Tree."

Her smile stayed planted. "Oakdale, sir."

"Doctor."

He had worked hard for that title. People were to use it in his presence. He watched her smile tighten, and felt better that she was equally annoyed. Maybe he could piss off the entire flight staff.

"We're beginning our descent, _Doctor_. If you could please close your laptop, that would be appreciated."

He kept her gaze as he closed the laptop, smiling sarcastically. She turned back to her seat, muttering. Reid glanced out the window to the private landing strip in the middle of farmland. Ironically, not a tree in sight.

_Get me out of here._

_

* * *

_

Luke Snyder.

He nearly rolled his eyes when he saw him. For all his blackmailing, he was just a scrawny rich kid with too much money. One thought slipped into his mind:

_He's cute. Maybe I could tape his mouth shut..._

At least he could take pleasure in putting the child in his place.

"Do you have any idea how many people actually wait their turn to see me? Who don't feel as though they deserve to move to the front of the line just because they were born with blue-blood in their veins? What makes you think Mr. Mayer is more deserving of my time than anyone else?"

He watched the shocked expression fill Snyder's face with satisfaction. He couldn't wait to hear his snotty response. His mouth quirked as he saw Snyder's hesitation.

"Well, he's not, but he's the only person that I love who needs you."

Reid stared. He was not expecting that from someone seemingly so shallow. Two gay boys in love. Just what he needed today. He began to argue about catching another flight when Noah arrived. Tall and gorgeous, yet so pathetic. He watched Mr. Snyder lean into Noah's ear, whispering. Noah's face lit up.

"...Dr. Oliver?"

Pathetic _and_ hopeful. He could at least examine him. It would get him away from Snyder.

"Fifteen minutes."

Luke's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Reid shoved Noah through the door into the examination room. He turned back to Luke.

"Alone."

He wondered why it bothered him when he slammed the door in Snyder's face.

* * *

Reid lay in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, listening to Jacob cry for the third time that night.

When he announced he would be living with Katie and Jacob, everyone was in complete shock. Reid didn't see anything shocking about it. Katie lived in a nice apartment, and it meant not sleeping in germ-filled hotel rooms where many, many people had slept before him. He was stuck in Oakdale indefinitely; he might as well make the most of it.

Jacob's wailing became louder, with still no noise from Katie's room. Sighing, Reid rolled out of bed and thudded down the hall to his room. He stared down at the baby in the crib, and began to mentally tick off reasons for crying as he went. He looked fine, no fever and smelled fine, which meant...

"Jacob, if you keep screaming like that your ear infection will never leave."

He was greeted with silence. _Well, that was easy. Smart kid._

Reid turned and walked back to room. He had almost reached the door when Jacob's crying started up once again. He rubbed his hand over his face and turned back to the room.

"Jacob."

The crying stopped. Reid took a seat in a rocking chair nearby.

"So you want me to talk, huh?"

The baby peered at him through the crib bars, as though listening intently.

"Your life isn't as bad as you think, you know."

The baby gurgled questioningly.

"I mean, sure, you'll have to grow up in this stupid town, but you'll get to leave eventually. I'm stuck in this OakHell because Mr. Snyder wouldn't drive me to the damn airport. It's not my fault I couldn't operate on his beloved boyfriend. I hit some big-shot and now I'm facing trial tomorrow, even though there's nothing wrong with her. All because of Mr. Snyder. Beat that."

Jacob said nothing, turning over gently to face Reid.

"Don't stare at me like that."

Jacob kept staring.

"And Noah..."

Reid trailed off, thinking. What about Noah? Something wasn't right with him. Mr. Snyder was always talking about Noah as though he was his entire life - soul mates, meant for each other, hints about the future, probably including marriage and babies. The list was never ending. And yet Noah showed no signs of that.

He didn't cling to Luke. In fact, he pushed him away. When Reid told him to keep Luke out his orbit, he didn't expect Noah to take it so willingly, as though he wanted Luke gone. Whereas Luke had been devastated. So devastated it made Reid want to look away. That puppy dog expression could have killed him.

Noah spoke as though Luke suffocated him. Weren't you supposed to want that feeling in a relationship? That closeness? Reid didn't know. Yet he was feeling sorry for Luke. He had done everything to get the finest doctor for Noah. He had risked being fined and jailed, thrown money this way and that and had researched the surgery for weeks, but Mr. Mayer wasn't the least bit appreciative. Reid saw qualities he admired in Luke, although he'd never admit it. Seeing him thrown away as though he was nothing irked him.

"I shouldn't feel sorry for Luke."

Jacob let out a happy screech, causing Reid to wince.

"I meant Mr. Snyder."

More happy screeching.

"So what? I used his name. Big deal."

There was a yawn from outside the room. Reid flinched, turning as Katie stumbled in, tying her night robe loosely. "What's a big deal? Has his infection gotten worse?"

Reid felt bad for waking Katie. He was used to being oncall, waking up and falling asleep again on a moments notice. But that took years of training, something Katie didn't have. The bags were obvious under her eyes.

"No, he's fine. I was checking in to make sure. I was just leaving."

She smiled slowly, leaning over the crib to play with Jacob's fingers.

"He likes you, you know."

"Who?" Internally, Reid panicked. _How much did she hear?_

"What do you mean, who? Jacob."

_Oh._ Well, curing an infection usually causes a strong bond."

Katie let out a little laugh at Reid's bad joke, pulling Jacob out of his crib. She cooed gently, rocking him.

This was a little too family-intimate for Reid. He edged his way to the door as Katie blissfully smiled at Jacob, closing it as gently as possible. Leaning against the door, he took a slow breath. Talking to a baby. _Ludicrous_.

He was just straightening up to go back to his own room when Katie's voice floated under the door, talking to Jacob.

"See? He's not such a tough guy. It's a bitter act. One of these days, he's going to fall in love and everything will change."

Reid snorted. In love. As if.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've tried to make this story follow the actual televised story. But I'm bored with it. I'm taking another indefinite break while I try a new Luke/Reid storyline.

* * *

Luciano Grimaldi.

Reid had been rolling it silently off his tongue since Katie told him the night before. Lucccianoooo Grimaldi.

_Sexy._

Especially in the dark blue button down he was wearing today. It made his brown eyes seem that much darker and his hair that much blonder. Reid stopped at the corner of the hallway, partially hidden by the food tray cart. Just watching.

Luke was currently talking to a nurse, his elbows leaning against the countertop. The position showed off his muscular forearms, which bunched with every over-excited gesture Luke made. A laptop bag was slung across his shoulder, probably preparing for a meeting with the executives later on. Reid wondered for the thousandth time what made Luke choose business.

_He should have been a drama major._

Reid snagged a bun off the food cart as he watched, biting into in. Luke laughed, the pleasant sound traveling right to Reid's ears. Luke's smile was almost blinding, and idly Reid wondered how he could get one of his own. He took another bite of the bun, chewing slowly as he contemplated. Maybe if he invited Luke to Dallas...

"Dr. Oliver, this food is for the patients!"

He stopped mid-bite, turning to look at the short blonde nurse, who looked up at him with annoyance. The hall had quieted, and he could feel Luke's eyes burning into him. His position had been compromised. He quickly swallowed the chunk of bread, a lump forming in his throat. Still holding the bread, Reid gestured at the room next to him.

"This patient just had a serious stroke. He can't eat solid food."

The nurse huffed, sliding two trays out. "There's more than one patient in that room, Dr. Oliver."

Reid raised his eyebrows, grabbing the chart outside the room and quickly scanning it. He could barely read Bob's handwriting, but understood one word.

"And this one...is a diabetic. Perfect."

He reached towards the nurse and grabbed the fruit cup from the other tray. The nurses' eyes narrowed.

"Goodbye, Dr. Oliver."

She stormed into the room without another word. Even though the argument was over, Reid couldn't help it - he needed to have the last word.

"But what about my spoon?"

Somewhere in the room, a tray slammed onto a table with unusual force. He smiled as he tucked the fruit cup into his coat pocket for later, walking towards the nursing station. Glancing up, he caught Luke's gaze.

Reid stopped dead in his tracks.

The entire nursing station was watching, and he could care less. But Luke...Luke was smiling at him, a hint of laughter in his eyes. Truly smiling. He thought Reid was funny.

He really thought Reid was funny.

Their eyes stayed connected and a warm feeling fluttered in Reid's chest. He had no idea what it meant.

"Hi, Dr. Oliver."

Luke's voice was soft, his eyes still connected to Reid's. That feeling in Reid's chest swooped down to his stomach.

"Mr. Snyder."

Luke cracked a smile , just a tiny one, and Reid desperately felt the need to make it grow larger. He opened his mouth to say something - _anything_ - but then there was a bang on the other side of the room, and Luke was looking away, the smile immediately fading.

"Noah!"

The feeling in his stomach was immediately gone. Luke rushed towards Noah, who had nearly toppled over the line of chairs on his way out of the bathroom. He steadied himself with one hand, the other tightening on his white cane.

"I'm fine, Luke."

Luke gently grasped his arm, looking up at him with such concern his eyes Reid felt the need to turn away. Yet he couldn't bring himself to.

Noah jerked his arm away, stepping away from the chairs and continuing down the hallway. His voice was hard, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I said I was fine."

Luke's face fell. "I know." A sigh. "I know you are."

He trailed behind Noah and they walked back to the station. Reid noticed Luke constantly held his arms out, ready to steady Noah in case anything happened. When they arrived at the station, Luke gently placed a hand on Noah's back. Reid turned away, walking behind the station to sort through some files. He was an idiot. Anyone could see how much Luke loved Noah.

"Noah! You're right on time!"

The blonde nurse came out of the room at full speed, smiling at she walked towards Noah. His scowl immediately became a grin.

"Alison, hey! You know me - always on time!"

Luke smiled at Alison. "He has a better sense of time than any of us."

Reid watched Noah's smile immediately disappeared, replaced with something much, much angrier. "Luke, just because I'm blind..."

Reid knew this was going to get ugly. He watched as Luke's hand slid off Noah's back, and Alison nervously glanced between the two of them, biting her lip. Usually, Reid loved a show. Drama in the hospital was the highlight of his day. But today, glancing at Luke's hurt expression, he stepped forward.

"Hello, Noah. Very punctual."

Noah abruptly stopped talking, turning towards the sound of Reid's voice. "Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes. My office is down the hall, to the left. You remember from last time?"

Noah nodded. "Of course."

"Good. I'll meet you there in a minute or two." He glanced towards Luke, whose expression was complete relief. Before he could over-think it, he asked, "Will you be joining Mr. Mayer?"

Luke bobbed his head, just as Noah was shaking it.

"Yes, definitely."

"No, I don't thi-"

Luke turned to Noah, hurt once again in his eyes. Reid wanted to take the chart in his head and smash it over Noah's head. If only he could _see_ how much Luke was hurting...

Noah swallowed. "Luke...I'll meet you out here after, okay? We'll go get coffee."

Luke blinked a few times, already taking a step back. "Yeah. Yes. Okay. I'll be waiting out here when you finish."

He leaned up, gently turning Noah's head to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "See you soon?", he whispered. Noah smiled slightly.

Reid turned away and walked down the hall, leaving the two lovebirds behind. Any feelings for Luke were mentally shoved out of his mind as he went into work mode. Luke was a distraction he didn't need or want. He just had to keep Luke away from him, and the feelings wouldn't resurface.

He entered his office and flipped on the light, making sure there was paper on the examination table. He was washing his hands when he heard Noah's cane clicking against the floor.

"...Dr. Oliver?"

"In here, Noah. Have a seat."

Noah followed his voice into the examination room, gently feeling his way towards the table. Noah didn't ask for help getting on the table, and Reid didn't offer. He turned back to Noah's chart, flicking through it.

"Any changes? Headaches, maybe pinpoints of light?"

Noah shook his head bitterly. "No, nothing. As usual."

Reid pulled a penlight out of his pocket. "Just going to check your eyes. Standard stuff."

Noah nodded as Reid checked. No difference from the last time. He turned the light back and forth between Noah's eyes. The room was completely void of conversation. Noah shifted uncomfortably on the table, the paper underneath him crinkling.

"How successful is this surgery again?"

Reid turned off the light, scribbling Noah's reactions onto the chart. "With me operating, it will be 100%. But there are always risks. I will never know the extent of the problem until I get inside."

Noah nodded. "So I could be blind forever?"

Reid wondered where this was heading, but continued to write. "It's a possibility."

There was more silence, and Noah shifted even more against the paper. Reid knew he should let it drop, but again, he couldn't help it.

"Something on your mind, Noah?"

Noah's breath stilled for a second. "It's Luke. He can't seem to get that fact."

"Fact?"

"That things have changed. Even if I get my sight back, things have changed."

Reid gently placed the chart to the side, leaning against the counter. "I see."

Noah ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. "You should see _him,_ acting like..."

Reid tuned out Noah's angry rambling, his only thought being: _I_ do _see him. And you're throwing it all away._

"...He's all over me. He can't give me room to be independent. If I'm...I'm this way forever, I need to learn how to do things on my own. And he can't get that."

Reid rolled his eyes, glad his patient was blind. _Because he loves you, you idiotic brat._ Annoyance coursed through him. People waited their entire lives to find someone to love them as Luke did Noah, and all Noah could do was complain. It was like he wanted Luke to leave at the first sign of trouble. It was hard to stay neutral when he secretly hated Noah: half because of his treatment of Luke, and half due to jealousy. He opened his mouth, but nothing remotely comforting came to mind.

There was a pause in the room, and Noah laughed. "Sorry, you don't care."

Reid picked up the chart and walked out of the examination room into his office. "No, I don't. Have a seat here, Noah."

He sat down at his desk, waiting for Noah to find his chair before talking.

"Noah, I've spent some time at this hospital, and their neuro wing isn't...up to speed. It's like being transported to the 70s."

Noah stiffened in his chair, his voice hysterical. "You're not doing the surgery?"

"Not here, no. I'd like to take you to my hospital, in Dallas. There I have the surgical equipment I need."

"But what about the new neuro wing Luke put money into? I thought..."

Reid closed Noah's file. "It won't be completed for another couple of months. If you'd like to wait that long, go right ahead. But I'll be flying back to Dallas."

There was a pause, and then Noah nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll have a secretary phone you with the flight time."

Noah nodded again, standing to leave. He was almost at the door when Reid spoke again.

"Noah, if Mr. Snyder comes, keep him out of the orbit. I don't want to see or hear him."

Noah gently turned the doorknob.

"Okay."

* * *

Reid made his way into the Lakeview, walking to the elevators, already late for the board meeting. His mind was on Luke and Noah, as usual. They were probably still at Java, sitting next to each other, smiling like fools. Luke was probably offering to get the coffee, and Noah making a remark about how he can still walk, even if blind. Reid clenched his jaw. Luke deserved better than that.

_The things people put up with for love._

But that's what it was. Love. Luke loved Noah. Everyone talked about it - Luke and Noah's great love. The love that would last forever. Their eternal love that would endure. He heard it from everyone at the hospital.

It was something Reid would never have. Something he wasn't capable of doing.

Something he couldn't break, even if he wanted to.

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped inside, pushing the button to the conference room. The doors were closing when a distinct voice called out.

"Wait, hold the doors! Hold the doors!"

Luke.

Reid frantically pushed the 'door open' button, then stepped back casually, as if he hadn't. Luke rushed inside, out of breath. He turned to Reid and gave him the meanest glare he could give. It was Luciano Grimaldi at his finest.

Reid thought it was adorable.

"Thanks for holding the doors."

The sarcasm was thick. Reid shrugged. The elevator was small, and the smell of Luke was immediately everywhere. Reid breathed him in - musky with sweat from running, but otherwise clean with no noticeable cologne. Perfectly fitting.

Reid glanced at him as the numbers rose. "You're late."

Luke glared at him. "So are you."

"I have a job."

The atmosphere was suddenly tense, and it felt like there was a bomb in the small space. Luke was angry about something. The elevator stopped on level 4, the doors opening. No one got on. Reid leaned forward to push the close button, and Luke exploded.

"How dare you take Noah away from Oakdale!"

Reid glanced at Luke in surprise, but quickly composed himself. "How _dare_ I? Yes, how dare I restore your boyfriend's sight."

Luke angrily pointed to the floor. "You can do that here!"

"In the elevator? Doubtful. I'm good, but..."

Luke flushed. "Oh, shut up, Dr. Oliver! You're taking Noah away from his family, his friends...and me. Do you not care about that?"

_Wait, what?_

Taking Noah away from Luke? Noah must have told Luke about going to Dallas, but misinterpreted Reid when he ordered Noah to keep Luke out of his orbit. He opened his mouth to retaliate, to explain himself, when the elevator suddenly jolted. He was slammed back against the wall, Luke toppling over him.

He smelled amazing.

Reid pushed him away, remembering to be angry. He should hate Luke. Luke blackmailed him into coming to Oakdale, had forced his hand to operate on his precious boyfriend. Luke was an enemy.

The lights in the elevator flickered, and Reid suddenly realized they weren't moving.

Luke glanced at Reid, pushing the buttons a few times.

"I think...I think we're stuck."

A wave of panic spread through Reid. He pushed Luke's hand out of the way and frantically pushed at the buttons. "We're stuck?"

"Yeah, I think so. Don't worry - these elevators are old. It happens."

The lights flickered again. Nausea spread through Reid. They were stuck. Stuck in a tiny elevator. Stuck in a two by two elevator at the most. Their oxygen could run out, especially at the quicken rate Reid was breathing. The lights were going to go off and they'd be in complete darkness. The elevator could suddenly let go and they'd plummet to their deaths. They were going to die.

They were gong to die.

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the sweat bead on his forehead.

Luke stepped closer to him, his weight making the elevator shake slightly. Reid tightly grabbed his arm.

"Don't move."

Another step. "Are you okay? You don't look so great."

"Don't. Move."

There was a pause, and suddenly Luke laughed. "Oh my God."

Reid's hand on Luke's arm tightened. "What?"

"You're claustrophobic! The famous Dr. Reid Oliver, the best neurosurgeon in the world, is brought down by an elevator. Big, bad Reid is claustrophobic!"

Reid swallowed, his mouth dry. His entire mind was full of panic, but a string of thoughts wove between it. Luke no longer thought he was perfect. Any chance he could have had with Luke was long over. Luke now knew what a loser he really was. What a nerd he was.

Luke was still talking. "Afraid of elevators. Dr. Oliver. Unbelievable. Let's see..."

Luke jumped, his feet landing heavily on the floor. The elevator jolted and another wave of nausea spread through Reid.

"Stop."

"That's for taking Noah away."

Another jump. Another jolt.

"STOP."

"No."

Another jump. Reid slid to the floor, his head in his hands, close to breaking point.

"Stop. Just stop. Please stop. We're going to die. Stop. Stop. Stop -"

Suddenly, Luke was crouching on the floor, his cool hands on Reid's face, pulling his hands away.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry. Look at me."

Reid couldn't look, even though he wanted to. He was too vulnerable.

"Reid, look at me."

His head was forced up, and blue eyes met brown. Luke's eyes were filled with apologies.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just angry at you."

Reid looked away, running his hands through his hair. Luke sat on the ground next to him.

"So you're flying to Dallas tomorrow?"

Reid closed his eyes and nodded, imagining his home in Dallas. "Yes. Tomorrow afternoon."

Luke kept the tone conversational. "I've never been to Dallas. My grandmother went a few years ago. She said it was a lot of fun, but really hot. I don't think I could live with the heat. Here in Oakdale, it gets really hot for about two weeks of the summer. You know, so hot that the air conditioning doesn't even help? I pretty much die those weeks."

Reid stared at Luke incredulously. "What are you doing?"

Luke smiled. "Distracting you. Is it working?"

It was. His heartbeat had slowed slightly, the panic was momentarily gone. Then he remembered where he was and everything picked back up again. He nodded frantically, trying to get Luke to continue talking.

"Yeah."

"Good. Tell me about you."

Reid swallowed. "What about me?"

"I don't know. Something to distract you. What's your favourite place?"

"In the brain."

Luke laughed softly. "Figures. What about the brain makes it special?"

Reid glanced at Luke, his panic forgotten. "What _isn't_ special? The brain is who we are. It controls everything about us. Every section is a whole aspect of your personality. It's amazing to imagine this organ, which in appearance is really no different than our intestines, holds all our memories, makes us happy and sad, creates thoughts and arguments and feelings, emotions, even lo-...and we're still learning about it every day. It's exciting."

There was a lull in the conversation, a strange smile appearing on Luke's face as he listened to Reid talk. Reid was in his own mind, imaging the brain. Missing it. Wanting to operate. He thought of Noah's operation, only two days away, his mind immediately going through the steps. Instantly he could breathe easier.

Luke coughed quietly. "I know you want to fix Noah. I know that. I can't blame you for taking him away to fix him. Noah will probably love Dallas."

Reid exhaled shakily. "I never said you couldn't come."

Luke paused. "What?"

"To Dallas. I never said you couldn't come. I said I wanted you out of my orbit."

He turned to Luke, whose eyebrows were raised. "Why?"

"Because..." _You make me nervous in a good way. Crap, no._ "You annoy me."

Luke laughed. "You annoy me, too. But sometimes you're not so bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Their gaze met again and held. For the first time in his life, Reid could feel chemistry. Real, true chemistry. He reached out and placed his hand on Luke's arm.

"Luke..."

The the elevator jolted, and they were moving again, silently back down towards the ground. Luke hopped up, reaching out a hand to pull Reid up with him.

"See? It only takes a few minutes. We're fine."

Reid nodded, extremely relieved. And embarrassed. Luke had seen a part of him he never wanted Luke to see. He was vulnerable and open, and Luke would use that to his advantage. Everyone did. He had to get away from him. He immediately pulled his shield back up. He stared at the buttons, avoiding Luke's gaze.

"I think we'll reschedule the meeting. You should go home and rest. I can walk you."

Reid kept his gaze forward. "I have things to do, Mr. Snyder. I can't laze around all day."

"I didn't say all day, just-"

The elevator doors opened. "Have a good day, Mr. Snyder."

Reid stepped out of the elevator, leaving a confused Luke behind.

He shouldn't get so involved. And now he had fallen for a man who was in love with someone else.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._


End file.
